Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring device, a machine tool and a monitoring system for collecting data on the occurrence of an alarm in the machine tool,
Related Art
Conventionally, a machine tool has the function of detecting a sensor value different from a value at the time of normal operation and outputting an alarm, thereby notifying an operator, an officer, etc. of the occurrence of a state that might lead to trouble. In many cases, multiple machine tools of the same type are operating in a factory. It is highly likely that, if these machine tools are operating in similar situations, same trouble will occur in these machine tools. Patent document 1 suggests a system of sharing information between machine tools of the same type and using the shared information for one of the machine tools.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No, 2009-282822